To Threesome or not to Threesome
by cookingastory
Summary: Karma offers Liam a threesome, what will Amy's reaction be? What terms and conditions will Amy set and what will be the most shocking thing the girls realise about this? My take on what 1x06 might be like. Will be 3 Chp. Rated T atm will be M in final chapter. Enjoy! Follow me on Twitter for story updates and Q&A's @cookingastory Disclaimer I do not own these characters blah blah.
1. Chapter 1

**To threesome or not to threesome**

**Chapter 1**

_My thoughts on what could happen next episode. Will be a two parter. Enjoy _

The text just shone from my phone like a repeating explosion.

_I just told Liam we could have a threesome. We need to talk! Kxx_

No kidding we needed to talk. What was she thinking? Hadn't she dragged me into this mess in the first place…now she wanted me to lose my virginity to the guy she wanted more than me and witness her losing hers? I sat dumbfounded on the edge of my bed wondering what I should text back to this revelation. But it didn't matter because a few seconds later another beep sounded and the next bombshell hit me.

_I'll be at yours in ten, come let me in. Kxx_

Great now I only had ten minutes to figure out my answer and how I was going to play this. She can't find out that I'm in love with her, but at the same time she can't lose her virginity to Liam alone. No way.

A little over ten minutes later I tip toed into my front living room and opened the heavy front door to see Karma in my long baggy pyjamas that I leave at her house. She looks adorable and I start to realize why guys like girls in their clothes, it looks like she belongs to me.

"I'm so sorry, it just slipped out. He was being all sweet and how he couldn't go through with it because we are together and it felt like it was betraying the relationship." Karma babbled quietly as I guided her in closing the door quietly.

"Just be quiet until we get to my room." I whispered as she took my hand and hopped up the stairs landing on my bed with a nervous bounce waiting for my reaction.

"Please say something Aims. I feel terrible." Karma whined softly batting those perfect eyelashes at me.

I sighed feeling a slight wave of guilt in my stomach. She didn't do this on purpose, she doesn't know how I feel about her – all she knows is that she might have crossed a boundary about best friends sharing a naked experience. Naked Karma, wow now that's distracting. I shook my head from my reverie to see Karma almost welling up at my silence.

"It's okay I'm not mad. I mean I am mad that you promised him it would happen without talking to me. But I get that you panicked and just let it fly out of your mouth." I consoled sitting beside her smiling at her instantaneous show of affection gripping her arms around my waist leaning onto my shoulder.

"I didn't promise anything, you can back out now and I promise I won't be mad." Karma whispered softly her lips moving against my neck making my head spin.

I shuffled up leaning against my headboard with Karma resting on me. I absentmindedly stroked her hair twirling it in my fingers whilst I pondered. What meant more to me, my happiness or hers? Her virginity or mine? The answer became clear quite quickly, her happiness and safety always came first for me. She began to play with the hem of my top – something she always did when she was nervous or upset. Taking a deep breath I decided to branch this conversation carefully.

"Is this what you want Karma?" I asked softly looking down to meet her eyes. She nodded ever so gently her eyes honest.

"Really though, this is a big deal – losing your virginity it's something you remember for the rest of your life, it's something you share with the person you have a life with. Do you really want it to be with Liam….and me?" I asked seriously.

She sat up crossing her legs into the lotus position facing me. I could already feel the adrenaline coursing through my body, was she going to tell me that she only wanted Liam and I had to leave as soon as it got started. Was she going to say those magic words that she only wanted me?

"I trust you with my life, with everything and anything. Truth be told, I wouldn't do this with anyone else but you. Maybe Liam doesn't love me and that's not ideal. But you do and in a way it makes this experience even better. Because someone there will love me. And when Liam gets up and leaves and the experience is over, we'll have each other to cuddle and talk it all out. I won't feel cheap or used – I'll feel safe because you're there with me. " Karma said emotionally, smiling as I smiled too.

What she described sounded perfect and wonderful all except the Liam portion. Wouldn't life just be easier if I had been a guy and her best friend? Instead of her going off to find Liam the douche face she'd trust me to take her virginity and then we'd fall in love and get married and have tons of kids with the perfect love story to tell our families. Why did it have to become so complicated?

"I trust you too Karms and I don't want you to go through this without me…unless you want me too. But I have a condition. It's a one a time thing – I'm not going to be involved in some awkward sexual love triangle." I said firmly enjoying the little giggle that came out of her as she nodded.

"Okay thank you Amy! You're the greatest friend a girl could ever ask for. I'm so excited, this is going to be amazing." Karma squeaked excitedly throwing her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. She was always clingy when we were little and it never really left her displays of affection. But since that first kiss in the gym hall this sort of contact had become a bittersweet torture. She felt so perfect in my arms, like she had been sculpted to fit into my embrace. Her hair smelt fruity and floral and infected my senses almost immediately.

"Oh and no weird sex toys or positions. I don't want Liam thinking he can try out some kinky shit out of the Karma sutra for our first times." I pointed out as my hands fell down to her hips. She pulled back smiling before something dawned on her and her expression changed to one of nervousness.

"What's wrong? Did you promise him something weird?" I asked indignantly. She shook her head biting her lip.

"No I didn't but this is a threesome right." Karma started her voice shaky as if she had just realized something. I nodded confused as to what she was getting at.

"Well that sort of entails us…doing stuff." Karma noted her eyes fixed on mine.

Suddenly my skin felt very hot. Karma's body wrapped around mine felt very close and intimate.

How was I supposed to hide my feelings for her if we were going to have sex?

_Reviews make the world go round; chapter two will be up in the next 48 hours. Follow me on twitter for updates and Q&A's cookingastory _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

_This will now be a three parter people…don't forget to follow!_

_Thanks for all the lovely reviews – they make me write _

Somehow, Karma and I had gone from sitting on my bed freaking out in the light bulb moment that we would have to actually have sex in order to convince Liam we were together, to me standing outside of a changing stall in an obscure lingerie shop miles from home.

"Do you think we should match our lingerie? I mean we have different skin palletes and hair colour, but I think it would be cute." Karma asked sweetly through the curtain.

I stood awkwardly avoiding the fascinated gaze of the cashier boy about ten feet away. Whilst Karma had rallied her confidence and was now fully aboard the threesome train I was having a bit more difficulty coming to terms with the impending situation. I shuffled my feet nervously attempting to come up with a quick satisfactory reply.

"I dunno, do you think lingerie is necessary Karms?" I whined again, we had argued about it the whole drive over. I think Karma thought it was because I wasn't confident about my body. On some level she was right, I didn't want Liam groping me in silk, satin or lace. But more than that I didn't want Karma seeing me in lingerie and then thinking the whole idea was ridiculous.

The curtain flashed open and like the eclipse of the sun I was blinded by Karma. I knew she was beautiful. But standing with her hands on her hips the black lace babydoll reaching to her mid thigh I felt both shaky and dumb. Worried I might be drooling I swallowed and smiled looking away from the shiny pretty thing.

"Wow you're in lingerie. This suddenly feels very real!" I exclaimed grinning hard in an attempt to not bite my fist with frustration.

"Well do I look good? It needs to be well balanced, I don't want to look to innocent but I don't want to look like a slut either. It's got to sell that I've been having crazy sex with you and I'm experienced but innocent enough that he's getting something no one else has had." Karma explained excitedly twirling in an effort to give me the full view to make my assessment.

"I think you look…wow…yes wonderful. Well balanced." I said giving her my best creepy toothy smile like an idiot causing her to frown in concern.

"Are you okay? I know this is more awkward than we could have initially imagined going into this endeavor." Karma said softly sweeping a lock of my hair from my face and tucking it behind my ear.

"Endeavour? I think us participating in a threesome was a little more than we originally bit off. Listen I'm not backing out. I'm just worried that he's going to find out we're not a couple when us simulating sex isn't convincing enough." I admitted worried how she would receive it.

Instead of getting angry or offended she did something I didn't expect. She bit her lip and sidled closer to me batting her eyelashes coquettishly.

"I think you might have a point Aims. So that's why I have been thinking we should rehearse this whole thing." Karma suggested coyly.

My heart stopped to a screeching halt. I pressed my closed fist to my lips to cover the little squeal that escaped me. Coughing I took a deep breath before attempting to answer this new item on our odd agenda.

"Rehearse. Yes rehearse. I feel like I knew what that meant before you were wearing lingerie." I choked out gritting my teeth as she giggled a little making my stomach flip.

"Look we're both nervous and in order to calm ourselves down let's get you into another one of these, maybe a different color I'm thinking green to make your eyes pop. Then just run through the basics back at mine." Karma proposed as if she was suggesting an alternative restaurant.

Coughing again to hide the numerous odd sounds that I was squeaking I nodded briefly.

"Okay well that makes sense. I'm not totally comfortable on the lingerie front but I guess we should match. But when you say basics what exactly do you mean? I mean we can't go through with it all because then what would be the point of seeing Liam. I'd have taken your virginity hahaaha." I laughed uncomfortably seeing Karma raise her eyebrows surprised.

"Well yes you're right that would render Liam's contribution moot. I was thinking we can just figure out what moves we're going to make and when. Maybe decide who's going to go first?" Karma suggested gently noticing me relax ever so slightly.

"Oh right, that sounds really sensible Karms. Go get me the green one then and lets get out of here, that cashier boy looks like he's going to come in his pants if you continue to stand this close to me." I said mentally punching myself that I was also close to exploding at her presence.

She flashed me her mega watt smile and captured my lips in a soft kiss her hands wrapped around my neck her left leg swinging up like in the movies. Was I that dreamy? I pondered happily.

"Go get the lingerie trouble." I grumbled under my breath winking at her as she tip toed off to the rails in that yummy baby doll.

_**1 hour later – Karma's House**_

I stood in a beige skinny mac coat facing Karma also in a matching mac. We'd kicked our high heels off and decided to man up and figure out our game plan.

"Are you sure you want me to go first?" Karma asked again as I tried for what felt the twentieth time to undo her waist belt. I sighed and gave up looking at her.

"Karma do you want me to go first, I'm starting to feel like you don't actually want to sleep with Liam." I said pointedly watching her roll her eyes as she undid the belt and retied it into an easy bow.

"Don't be silly of course I do. I just don't want this experience to be all about me. We're doing this together – I want this to be amazing for you." Karma blurted out seeing me smile and tilt my head at her sweet words.

I took her hands in mine, to make her focus on me and not the explicit images probably racing through her mind.

"Karma I hate to burst your perfect bubble but there's a good chance according to my google searches that Liam might not be able to you know rock both of our worlds, so you should go first just in case he can't you know…inflate the tire again." I chuckled finally feeling relaxed for the first time as she burst into a fit of giggles with me as we landed into each other's embrace.

"Well thank you Amy for your sacrificing nature. Why don't we try this again." Karma giggled biting her lip.

Pulling on my waist belt bringing me close to her. I felt apart like butter as she pushed the coat off my shoulders letting it fall behind me. She guided my own hands to her belt and with shaky hands I pulled it open and gently pushed it off her shoulders. Her skin felt creamy and soft, I saw the goosebumps follow in my fingertips wake. She let out a shaky breath matching mine.

"What now?" She whispered quietly as her hazy eyes watched me swallow. Inhaling deeply I took the advice of Shane, just go with your instincts.

Wrapping one hand around the small of her waist I yanked her close to me enjoying how she gasped surprised. I captured her lips with mine pouring all my frustration, need and desire into this kiss. If we were going to do this, she was going to remember my contribution as much as Liam's if it was the death of me. Pushing her gently down onto the bed I cradled her face with my hands slightly tugging on her luscious dark brown tresses. That's when the sexiest sound I'd ever heard left her lips in the form of a soft moan, her eyes closed.

"Should I undress you, or Liam?" I breathed heavily into her ear as I nibbled courageously on her ear lobe mentally fist pumping as she lifted her hips to meet mine.

She blinked a few times meeting my eyes swallowing heavily.

"Maybe you should, it might get awkward if he can't get me-I mean it off." Karma breathed as I felt a swell of pride.

I found the little strings on the side of her babydoll and as if I had been a pro lingerie shredder I managed to loosen the ties and dragged the right shoulder strap down her shoulder. It seemed I was completely immersed in undressing Karma that I did not notice Karma biting her lip as her fingertips came into contact with my bare back her nails scratching down my back making me shudder.

"Wow so yes we have this down. I think we're good." I giggled nervously as Karma smiled wickedly.

"You're right. We're totally ready for tomorrow." Karma winked giving me a quick peck before rolling out from under me leaving me hot and bothered.

"Are you staying the night?" Karma asked from her closet as she changed into pyjamas.

Still on all fours as if Karma was still under me I sighed giggling to myself with hysteria.

"Of course, I love you might as well torture myself properly." I muttered under my breath.

Karma stopped pulling her sweatpants at her mid thigh as she heard Amy's whisper. _Amy loves me? _

_An early post due to lovely reviews, the more I get the more chapters you get :D _

_The next chapter will be the final to this story. I hope you've enjoyed this, please check out my other stories. _

_Follow me on twitter for updates, Q&A's and I will be accepting prompts after I finish this story so get thinking people!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

_This is the third part to this story. If I get over a hundred reviews in total I will continue – it's the only way to see if anyone will continue to read it if I keep writing….Yes my ego is attached to your lovely reviews. _

Amy lay the silk sheet wrapped around her as she stared at the ceiling of the hotel room. She felt the petite girl next to her roll over and slide her arm across her chest her fingertips tapping against her collarbone.

"It's odd isn't it. Not having the stars we put up." Karma mumbled against my shoulder. It no longer made my stomach flip having her this close. We'd just shared the most intimate thing we ever could share.

"Yeah a little. I'm not afraid of the dark anymore. After this I don't think I'll be afraid of anything anymore." I whispered back to her looking down to see her smile softly lifting her face up to meet mine as we kissed softly.

Liam had left over an hour ago. All it took was disposing of the last condom and like a tazmanian devil he spun out of the hotel room as if he was on fire.

Karma shuffled up so our heads were in line with each other. My arm was still wrapped around her shoulders, the only part of our skin that was touching. The silky satin sheet wrapped around both of us was providing unnecessary modesty whilst keeping us cool. She took my other hand in hers interlocking our fingers smiling as I kissed her hair sweetly.

"That was unbelievable wasn't it?" Karma whispered gently as if someone could be listening.

"Yeah it was amazing. Anything you want to talk about?" I asked anxiously keeping eye contact with her. She nodded briefly before taking a deep breath.

"Well it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would." Karma noted continually playing with my fingers nervously.

"Well that's good I'm glad." I swallowed feeling like there was a lump of coal in my throat.

Flashback

_I lay hot incredibly aware of how sweaty I was becoming as Karma lay on top of me as we kissed furiously. I'd thrown caution to the wind blocking out the fact Liam was behind her groaning like an animal. Her svelte naked body could literally not be anymore perfect, I gripped her waist leaving fingertip bruises in response to her biting my lip passionately before licking my lip soothing the area. I broke the kiss with a gasp as her soft hands found their way to my lingerie straps pulling them down with single thrust. My shock was once again overwhelmed when I felt her soft wet tongue found my nipple making me moan deeply into her ear. _

"Okay I have to be honest." Karma said frustrated leaning forward out of my embrace and breaking my reverie. I felt my heart leap into my throat waiting for some heartbreaking comment to fall off her bee stung lips. Her bare back was visible as she held her portion of the sheet to her chest biting her lip looking more sad than angry.

"It wasn't as good as I thought it was going to be. I thought it was going to be mind blowing and there was supposed to be metaphorical fireworks." Karma complained her eyes welling up with fresh tears as I sat there against the headboard dumbfounded; that was not what I was expecting her to say.

"But you did, you know. Finish, right?" I asked leaning forward collecting the mess of hair and throwing it over her shoulder to see her face as a tear trickled down her beautiful natural face. Karma sighed rolling her eyes looking away from me. Was that not what I should have asked? I assumed that she had climaxed judging by the look on her face in the last few moments of this adventure.

_Our eyes locked as I felt her taught flat stomach contract under my hand. Her pupils dilated as she leant down and kissed me sweetly our eyes still fixed upon each other. She leant round her lips on my ear "I can't get there Aims." She breathed heavily the nerves climbing to hysteria in her voice. Liam must have heard because before I could reply I felt Liam grasp my hand gently guiding me down Karma's stomach. "What are yo-" Karma whimpered lifting her head - before pain and pleasure shot through me and I registered Karma's teeth latched onto my neck below my ear. Her fingers tightened in my hair causing me to match her loud and resonating moan. I swiped my fingertip over the delicate swollen bundle of nerves causing a shudder throughout both of us. Her teeth dislodged from my neck and with our foreheads pressed together I watched as she went from idea to action and I inhaled deeply as I felt her plant her thigh firmly between my legs causing me to make a sound that was a blend between a giggle and a cry. _

"Yes I did, but I wasn't going too was I?" Karma retorted making my heart sink and my blood begin to boil.

Why was she angry at me? She'd asked me to do this and it wasn't as if I had given in to what I wanted it was Liam's idea. I began to breathe heavily with frustration and distress, the tears began to well as Karma shuffled off the bed picking up her mac and wrapping herself in it violently. That's when all the control I thought I had just flooded like a broken dam.

"Why the hell are you acting like this? You asked me to have a threesome with you and Liam and I did it, for you! You asked me to wear lingerie and convince Liam fucking Booker that we're gay and I did for you!" I exclaimed loudly watching as Karma was instantly taken aback her own tears beginning to trickle.

"NO you did it for YOU! I heard you last night, you said you loved me!" Karma screamed as I stood toe to toe with her wrapped awkwardly in the silk sheet still towering over her.

But those words shrunk me like she had beaten me with the most terrifying object she had in her arsenal – rejection. She stood shaking with sadness or anger it was hard to figure out which as I fell to the bed sitting down.

"Why didn't you say anything before we did this?" I whispered shocked to my very core that she had hidden this from me in order to sleep with Liam.

"Why didn't you!?" Karma shouted back at me as she collected her lingerie from the floor making her way towards the door. I grabbed her wrist before she could pass me standing up.

"Because how did you expect me to tell you that I loved you. I didn't agree to this fucking threesome for any sexual reason, believe me. I agreed to this because Liam wasn't good enough for you and I knew that he'd run out of here just like he did leaving you like some cheap prostitute!" I shouted back at her looking for my own mac as she gasped shocked.

"Well maybe he didn't stay because you were here!" Karma suggested throwing her lingerie at me in frustration. My eyebrows jumped at the ridiculousness of her outburst of anger.

"Oh for god's sake Karma grow a spine. He doesn't give a shit about you!" I growled as I dropped my sheet wrapping myself in my own mac. That's when I felt her push me tears gone from her face and rage replacing them.

"And you do! You didn't even tell me you loved me how long have you kept this from me Aims!" Karma cried as the tears began to flow again.

That's when I stopped in my angry tracks. She was right; I had lied to her since the beginning. I couldn't get out of this one just because she didn't feel the same way.

"Since the first kiss in the gym hall." I whispered seeing her clap a hand to her mouth as she fell to the floor in front of me. I sunk down to meet her wanting to comfort her in any way I could.

"I'm so sorry Karma. I should have told you." I cried as the consequences of my actions began to fall around me – I was losing my best friend. She was going to get up and leave this hotel room and I was going to lose her forever.

"I knew you didn't feel the same way. I was scared Karms, I knew if you found out I'd lose you." I admitted quietly crying beside her my eyes clamped shut as I felt my body begin to shake.

I felt her cold shivering body sidle up close to me climbing into my lap resting her head on my shoulder. It did nothing to comfort the agony coursing through my body and the imminent numbness that was dawning upon me.

"Aims. I know you heard what I said." Karma whispered softly hiccupping as I brushed the hair from her red tear stained face.

_I could feel the aftershocks jolting both of our bodies together as Liam lifted his trousers up quietly intentionally keeping out of the moment we were sharing. My eyes must make me look drugged I thought as Karma traced her fingertip around my face her eyes searching mine as if she needed something._

"_I know Aims." She whispered almost silently. My head hazy registered her sentence smiling at her. She was right it had been amazing. _

She was telling me she knew. She knew I loved her. She wasn't upset she was trying to tell me she knew. I looked down at her confused my mind working overtime to deconstruct the mess in my head.

"Wait if you knew then why did you I mean why did we you know do this?" I asked confused. Karma lifted her hands up to cradle my face.

"Aims, would you believe me if I said I didn't know until tonight." Karma whispered leaning her forehead against mine fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. I lifted my thumb to brush them from her face as I tried to process what she was saying.

"Know what Karms?" I asked my heart beginning to beat faster than it ever had before.

"That you were right, we haven't been faking it." Karma said her eyes wide with emotion as relief poured over my face and my lip began to quiver.

"Wait you're not faking it." I asked hopefully fresh tears spurting from both of us as we began to laugh softly. She shook her head and leant in placing the softest sweetest kiss we had ever shared.

"Wow we went through the most complicated route we could have to get here." I giggle through the kiss as she wrapped her arms around my neck hugging me as tight as she could.

I stood up pulling her up with me as she refused to let go. Gathering her up in my arms I knelt down placing her gently on the bed. Rustling the sheet over both of us she snuggled into my arms getting impossibly close.

"We're going to lie here and just enjoy the calm. No more Liam Booker, no more faking it, we are going to enjoy this moment before we have to return to school and sort all of this out." Karma promised kissing me gently making me smile.

"Okay. But you should know, I don't need those plastic stars anymore. I've got a star right here." I whispered kissing her back.

_This was so difficult to write – I'm excited to see how the writers portray it because I didn't know how to write a Karmy centric realistic chapter when Liam is involved!_

_As always, read, review and follow/favourite. _


End file.
